No secrets between us
by EdwardCullen'sButterfly24
Summary: after BP adrian takes lissa, christian, and rose on a surprise vacation. but thats not the only surprise he has in store for her
1. AIRPLANE

**CHAPTER 1 RPOV**

We were on the way to somewhere unknown to me. I didn't like being blind folded, but I did like getting to sit on Adrian's lap. I was excited but at the same time scared, I know Adrian wouldn't take me somewhere I wouldn't want to go. Or anything likes that, but I still think he is trying to make me feel better. I did kill my ex Dimitri, it was only 9 months ago. I was over it, but wherever were going I wouldn't be the only girl on this trip Lissa was coming along. I got the feeling that she knew where we were going.

When Adrian got up to go to the bathroom

"Hey Lissa do you know where we are going?" and as soon as I ask I go into her head so I can hear her thoughts. She kept chanting "I'm not gonna tell her! I'm not gonna tell her! I'm not gonna tell her we are going to sunny Hawaii for her birthday" and as soon as she thought it I was out of her head.

"OMG no we are not… are you serious!!" I practical yelled on the private jet we were in. Lissa looked so guilty. I started to feel bad it was supposed to be a surprise and I ruined it. Christian who was sitting next to Lissa said "Woooow that took you long enough to figure out we all knew Adrian was gonna propose!''

I must have had the most dumbstruck look on my face because he did a double-take and said "oops, my bad that wasn't what you were just talking about? Was it?" Christians face was as red as I have ever seen in a long time.

That was my que to the fact that someone was standing right behind me, Adrian. When I turned to look Adrian had a mix of emotions on his face, anger, betrayal, disgust, and worst of all they were aimed strait at Christian. Apparently he had heard what Christian said and had wanted to tell me himself.

I couldn't let Adrian be mad at Christian he didn't mean to tell me but apparently what he said was true. Adrian wanted to ask me to merry him. And before I could stop myself I looked back at Adrian and said "is it true you wanted to propose to me?"

Adrian looked dumbstruck like he didn't know what to say at the exact moment he got busted. So he nodded his head. Before I knew it I was out of my seat and was hugging him and laughing at the look on his face because it was hilarious if you were there you would have laughed to.

"So does that laughing mean yes, no, or a big fat maybe?" I just laughed harder and this time Lissa laughed to because she knew I always wanted someone to say that but they would be down on there knees.

I looked into Adrian's eyes with a serious look on my face and said

"No"

By the look on his face his heart just shattered.

I felt bad so I smiled grabbed his neck and mead him go down on one knee and said " ask me yourself… and find out… I don't wanna marry Christian"

A huge smile grew across his face. He let out a huge sigh and said "Will you marry me?" I nodded my head as Adrian swept me off my feet and gave me one of my favorite passionate kisses that make a girl go week in the knees and if he weren't holding me I would fall to the floor of the airplane

APOV

I'm walking from the bathroom back to Rose when I hear Christian say " Woooow it took you that long to figure out, we all knew Adrian was going to propose" then he did a double-take and looked at Rose then at me.

Even that fire user should know not to mess with me. It was sooo unfair I'm the one who is supposed to ask her to marry me not Christian tell her I wanted to marry her AHHH I totally hate him right now!

Then I look at Rose and out of nowhere she says "is it true you wanted to propose to me?"

I was speachless so I just nodded and hoped she wouldn't make me ask myself I was never like this afraid to ask her or anyone else anything. Then she was hugging me

This is so weird…then the pilot announced that we would be arriving Hawaii's airstrip in 20minutes


	2. HOTEL

CHAPTER 2 APOV

I'm walking from the bathroom back to Rose when I hear Christian say " Woooow it took you that long to figure out, we all knew Adrian was going to propose" then he did a double-take and looked at Rose then at me.

Even that fire user should know not to mess with me. It was sooo unfair I'm the one who is supposed to ask her to marry me not Christian tell her I wanted to marry her AHHH I totally hate him right now!

Then I look at Rose and out of nowhere she says "is it true you wanted to propose to me?"

I was speachless so I just nodded and hoped she wouldn't make me ask myself I was never like this afraid to ask her or anyone else anything. Then she was hugging me

This is so weird…then the pilot announced that we would be arriving Hawaii's airstrip in 20minutes

I cant believe she said yes I was so nervous wreck but I cant believe she said yes! I looked over at my beautiful fiancé

and said "so I have another surprise for you, and no Christian doesn't know and good thing I didn't tell him or he would probably blab about that too. "

Lisa and Rose started laughing wile Christian gave me a death glare and turned to look out of the window. " we are going to have fun tomorrow night!"

*****15 minutes later*****

"we will be landing soon in Honolulu airport so can you please take your seats and buckle up we should be there shortly thank you for flying with me. I will see you next week for your flight home" said the pilot

We all buckled up we landed about 5 minutes later …. We exited the plane and went right into our awaiting limo. We had to wait a bit for our luggage but it was ok. We were at our hotel about 20 minutes later… I went ahead to check us in wile the driver, Rose, Lisa, and Christian got the luggage. After I finished checking in I turned around to get the others and they were just entering the lobby. I walked toward them and said " Lisa, and Christian you are in room 765 its on the 7th floor." I turned to Rose and said " we are across the hall in room 766 ! " I have got to say I'm excited to be sharing a room with my Rose… MY ROSE! She is finally mine she chose me! " I really hoped she wouldn't mind sharing with me or that we were moving too fast but she is my fiancé so what's the difference she will be sleeping in the same bed as me when we are married so its like practice for later on

RPOV

We entered the hotel, and I saw Adrian turn and start walking toward us when he got to us he said "Lisa, and Christian you are in room 765 its on the 7th floor." then turned to me and said "we are across the hall in room 766! " I was nervous about sharing a room with Adrian. Its not something I have ever done before, I mean I shared a room with Lisa when we ran away from the academy but she's my best friend and also a girl. This could get awkward! We walked through the lobby to the elevator got in and went up to the 7th floor got off turned left, and down the hall a bit till we came to our rooms. Adrian handed both Lisa and Christian a key to their room and me a key to ours. Suddenly his phone went off, Lisa, and Christian too that as their cue to enter their room, and I opened the door to our room. I was amazed when I opened the door to see a huge flat screen TV mounted to the wall in the living room, a dinning room, kitchen and a doorway that I assume led to the bedroom. I turned to grab our luggage sense Adrian was still on the phone to see him struggling to hold his phone, and grab all 5 suitcases at once, I laughed and walked over and took 2 of my bags and 1 of Adrian's so he could walk with ease into the room. He stopped to close the or wile I continued into the bedroom. It was a beautiful king sized be with a black and red comforter. I set the bags I was carrying on the floor to the right of the door, just as Adrian walks in, and says "no I'm away with my fiancé and some close friends I cant, and will not be coming I gotta go now I will talk to you later, bye" he sets down the suite cases next to the others hits end on his phone turns to me, kisses me and says " sooo, what do you think we should do I'm pretty sure the other two aren't going to be up do doing much but having some alone time. But what about you what do you wanna do?" I shrugged said I think we should take a unpack, take a shower, get into comfortable P. J's and either watch a movie or play a game. You can pick, the smaller suitcase is full of activities, and games so u choice. Ill play whatever you want to play no complaints, I swear after I shower!

A/N** i know i havnt updated in a wile but i finally figured it out... nd i know this chapter is kinda short but it is what it is! love it or leave it! hope yah like it!**


End file.
